Never Too Late
by basketballchick13
Summary: Damon and Elena's process of healing together to the song of Never Too Late. first songfic ever, so please don't kill me if it's bad.


**_First songfic ever, so go a bit easy on me, but not too easy. Want good reviews as well as some critique. Song is Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, in case you can't figure that out._**

_This world will never be what I expected..._

_and if I am left alone, who would have guessed it._

"Come on Elena, at least say something, anything," Damon pleaded. "You can yell at me, hit me, punch me just _do something."_

I looked up at him with lifeless eyes. We were left alone now. Klaus had Jeremy in his grasp now, doing only god knows what to him. Stefan had disapeared, probably with Klaus. Bonnie had skipped town along with Matt with the hopes of keeping herself and him sane, but with the promise to return soon, though we all knew that it wasn't going to happen. Alaric was falling into the depths of an alchoholic and he was way beyond helping at this point. And the last that I had heard from Tyler was yesterday when he called and told me that he had vervained Caroline and was taking her out of the state, and possibly the country, for safe keeping. hell, I even missed Katherine.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. "Nothing that we do is going to make any of this better."

_I will not leave alone_

_everything that I own to make you feel like_

_it's not to late_

_it's never too late._

We had done everything to make sure that Klaus wouldn't hurt anyone that we loved, but he had already taken three of the most important people in my life; Stefan, Jeremy and Jenna. How many more lives is there going to be destroyed until this is all over. We were too late this time, to save Stefan's humanity, to save Jenna's life, to save Caroline, Tyler and Matt's normal life. And we may be to late to save Jeremy as well. My heart dropped past my stomach and leapt up to my throat in one beat. Where was our master plan? Damon didn't have one this time, I could see it in his eyes. He was going to stay, I knew it. Though there was no reason for him to. There was no garuntee that i was ever going to totally get over Stefan. And what kind of love is that? Not being able to offer your whole heart to someone because you're still holding onto their brother?

"Hey, hey, it's going to get better," he assured me, just like I had assured him earlier tonight before Katherine had called to 'check up on us'. For once, I actually believed her, because for whatever reason, she cared and I could see it.

"I know, I know," I lied. "The question is, just how long will that take?"

"What matters is that we'll get through this together. Like you said, we always survive," he was pleading me to look at him as he put a hand on my cheek and tried to guide my face so I would look at him.

I shook my head and turned the other way. Of course he just followed me and grabbed my face this time, gently but firmly, hand on each cheek, making me look at him now.

"We're going to get through this together."

"I know," I lied again. It seemed like all I ever did was lie these days. Most importantly, I was lying to myself when I told myself that it was okay to let all my friends and family risk their lives for me.I tugged gently at his hands. "But I'm going to go to sleep now."

_Even if I say it'll be alright,_

_still I hear you say you want to end your life_

I might have been drunk at this point, I don't really remember. All I really remember is walking along the roof of the Mystic Grill. Pacing back and forth I was peering across the view of Mystic Falls. One step forward and this would all be over, the pain would be gone and done with. There might be a short-term pain for my friends and family, but it would be much less than the long term pain would add up to if I were to stick around. If i jumped right now, no one would notice my body well into tomorrow, making it too late to save me. The whole town of Mystic Falls shuts down at about 11:00 on week nights. It was 12:30.

Now that I recall it, I must have been drunk, because I hadn't even meant to step off the ledge of the building, not to mention the bottle of jack that I had been holding in my hand. During my fall, the bottle had dropped from my hand and splashed onto the ground right before I...was caught in a pair of arms. Tears are streaming down my face and I don't know the percise reason. The person cradelling me like a small child in his arms wipes the tears away with a swipe of his thumb and that's all it takes to make the tears stop flowing.

"Don't you dare try something like this again," the familiar voice warns and pleads with me at the same time before I black out of too much alchohol.

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_baby we'll turn it all around cuz it's_

_not too late_

_its never too late_

_"_Geez, sis, I didn't know that you missed me that much," Jeremy's voice slips into my ears as I'm growing into consciousness from the night before.

He's looming over me, bending over the head of the couch to get a better look at me waking up to a godamn hangover. Though his comment, I see concern and loss in his eyes. Though he would never admit it to me or even himself, I know that some part of him blames me for Jenna's death, our parents death and even Uncle Jon's death. And he's right. But one other thing I see is frustration with me, because I'm the only blood family that he has left in his life and he would be devastated if I were to die as well. What the hell had I been thinking that he would be better off without me?

Damon stood in the doorway, taking in the sibling reunification that he might never have. 'Thank you' I mouth to him. Though I wish I could do more than just that, I wish that I could get his brother back to him. Not just for me, but for him as well because that's the least that he deserved. I sat up and proceded to stand up to walk over to Damon and hug him. But Jeremy wrapped me in a bear hug before I could take a step farther. There's a time and a place for everything, and now was the time to rejoice in the homecoming of my brother. The time for Damon and I's first real hug would come soon enough.

'I owe you' I mouthed to Damon, though it might have looked like "I love you.' and you know what? I was perfectly okay with that.

_No one will ever see the side reflected_

_And if there is something wrong who would have guessed it?_

_I have left alone everything that I own to make you feel like_

_it's not to late, it's never too late_

I hated sitting by for the next week and watch Damon drown his sorrows with Ric at the bar, but what was the alternative? Watch him depressed. At least when he was drunk, some of his pain went away for a while. It's not like I could stop him right? Or could I?

He was pouring yet another glass of whiskey when I walked into the living room. I grabbed the bottle and tossed it into the fire place. He gave me an annoyed 'what do you want this time?' look.

"I...please don't do this anymore," I begged.

"Why? Because Stefan would do this?" he taunted. "Well, guess what? I'm not Stefan."

"You've already made that clear, remember?" I reminded him of the night he had killed his best friend Ric. "And no, it's because I know that, even after all this time, you're afraid to feel the sadness. If you don't go through this with me, I don't know how I'm going to."

He set down the glass and nodded.

_The world we knew won't come back_

_The time we've lost can't get back_

_the life we had won't be ours again_

I'm at Jenna's grave, reminiscing of the old days where we used to have a slightly normal life. I move over to Jon's grave, my biological father who gave his life to save me even though he knew I hated him with a passion. And farther down the line, my parents. I missed them, that's for sure, but they were only a fraction of the life I had lost in the last year and a half. How guilty I felt now, practically downplaying their deaths. But death was part of our lives.

And Jeremy; he had Ric and Damon raising him for the most part. What an interesting man he was going to turn out to be someday. I smirked at the thought of daddy Damon and Jeremy bonding time today, where they had gone fishing. That was his nickname; daddy Damon. Let me tell you, it may not fit him most of the time, but with Jeremy, he had definitely taken him under his wing. For three reasons; because he was my brother, because he missed his own brother and was sort of using Jeremy as a replacement brother, and because he geniunly cared about Jeremy.

Our life was definitely interesting, and we wre never going to get our old lives back, but we were going to make this all work, some way, some how.

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_cuz it's not too late_

Damon held up a newpaper from Georgia. "I found something," he announced while sitting on the couch.

"Are you sure that you wanna start this up again?" I asked cautiously, slowly standing up.

"Yes, but before _**we**_ start this again, I want to do something," he had his eyebrows cocked in this mischevious look he always had when he was about to do something unexpected and surprising. He came at me at lightning speed and stopped right in front of me, just inches away from my face.

"I wanted to do this," he cupped my chin and planted his lips on mine. I didn't kiss back at first, but I didn't fight it, as he moved his hand away from my chin to cup the back of my head. He pulled away to look into my eyes and smile. I smiled back and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Finally," we hear two voices say in sync from the entryway.

Ric and Jeremy stand there, smirking like they knew it was going to happen all along. Which, it probably was.

All worries drop from my head. The fact that I was switching brothers like Katherine had didn't even register in my head. But it didn't matter now, because Damon was the one that had stayed with me the entire time. Though we all owed Stefan a lot, and hopefully he would come around again within my lifetime. I would hate to see him give up his humanity for a whole lifetime just because of me. I really don't think that I'm worth it.

The only thing that occured to me at that particular moment was kissing Damon back, and grossing my brother at the same time. So I went up on my tippy toes and went full on, wrapping my arms around his neck and twisting my hands in his hair. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other pressed my head closer to him.

"Ohh, come on," Jeremy sounded grossed out enough so we pulled back, but not completely, because I noticed after a couple of seconds, our hands had subconciously found each others.

It wasn't exactly a happily ever after, or even close for that matter. But it was the best that I was going to get, and I couldn't ask for any more with Damon at my side. At that moment, I realized

_It's never to late._

**_If you want a certain song done, then request it and I'll most likely do it. =) And for pretty much any couple/ family relationships except for slash (sorry:/)._**

**_Pleaaassseee review and tell me what you think, I'll be your best friend._**


End file.
